


En un limbo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Self-Hatred
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Puedes desperdiciar tu vida trazando confines.Casi había odiado a Lily por esa frase.¿Qué vida había de desperdiciar?
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	En un limbo

**En un limbo**

Había el sol.

Cegador. Puro.

Enteramente diferente de lo que sentía dentro de sí.

Su cara estaba marcada por las lágrimas. Se avergonzaba.

Nenaza, como siempre.

Como ninguno faltaba de hacerle notar.

_Severus... ve a dar un paseo. _

Su madre había empezado a decírselo más a menudo, tratando de mascarar las lágrimas en su voz.

Ella lloraba también, ella que tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

Esperaba siempre que el hijo no se diera cuenta, pero él había aprendido pronto a ver las señales.

Cuando su madre le pedía de irse, desde el salón siempre procedía ruido de botellas vacías, mezclado a los improperios de su padre. Y cuando volvía, su madre siempre tenía una mirada que parecía esculpido en la piedra, bajo las manchas violáceas de esos cardenales que Severus a menudo había experimentado.

Ya no era niño, pero ni siquiera era hombre, y estaba consciente de ese punto muerto en que estaba, del limbo donde se encontraba, esa fase de su existencia donde la Tierra parecía girar a cámara lenta, junta a sus acciones.

Solo sus pensamientos iban más rápidos que todo, llegando siempre en lugares donde no quería ir.

A las palabras de _ella_, por ejemplo.

_“En algún momento tienes que tomar una decisión: los confines no guardan los otros afuera, solo sirven para sofocarte.”_

Típico de Lily. Esas frases sentenciosas, dichas en su voz gentil, acompañadas por esa sonrisa que realmente le hacía parecer que todo iba a estar bien.

Quizás sin saber que ella estaba la sola que lo creía.

_En algún momento tienes que tomar una decisión. _

Tenía que tomar una decisión, Severus.

Elegir de luchar, elegir de ir contra su padre, elegir de emerger, o esconderse y también escapar, pero tomar una decisión.

Lo que nunca había tenido éxito de hacer.

_En un limbo. _

Se quedaba allí, esperando que algo cambiara. Siempre inútilmente.

Y pensaba, pensaba, pensaba, sin saber realmente qué hacer con sí mismo. Y mientras pensaba, _sus_ palabras seguían invadiéndole la mente, sin dejarle posibilidad de olvidarlas.

_“La vida es un problema y nosotros somos hecho de esta manera. Pues puedes desperdiciar tu vida trazando confines.” _

Y era una acusación, porque era lo que había hecho en el curso de su existencia. Había puesto límites alrededor, barrieras impenetrables, así que nadie pusiera cruzarlas, para ver lo que estaba detrás. Un Severus Snape que podía decirse humano, que pero él había cuidadamente escondido, en la vana ilusión de poderse proteger por las decepciones, los fallos, el dolor.

Pero no había ruta de escape, o quizás él no había sido bastante bueno a esconderse.

_Puedes desperdiciar tu vida trazando confines. _

Casi había odiado a Lily por esa frase.

Porque ella tenía todos los derechos de decirla, porque ella tenía una vida que no podía ser desperdiciada, mientras él solo era un inútil chico que cada día luchaba para no sucumbir, en esa casa de paredes demasiado estrechas y sutiles, que dejaban ver todo el sufrimiento de su madre y el suyo, sin dejarla salir afuera.

¿Qué vida había de desperdiciar?

Qué vida tenía, él, ¿tanto de tener que preocuparse?

Esa no era vida. Solo era seguir en adelante, día tras día, esperando de pasar inadvertido por ojos ajenos, esperando que esas paredes construidas con tanto sudor soportaran bajo la intemperie de las miradas de reproche que siempre le estaban echadas.

Había días durante que iba bien y días durante que esos ojos que lo cruzaban sabían herirlo, hasta el punto de nutrir su odio hacia los otros de manera casi inimaginable.

Sí, casi había odiado a Lily. Luego se había recordado que ella no sabía nada de él.

O, quizás, sabía todo.

_“O puedes decidir de vivir superándolos. Claro, hay confines que es decididamente demasiado peligroso cruzar.” _

Demasiado difícil.

Y ella no se daba cuenta mientras trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor, mientras trataba de encontrar una ruta de escape por él de esa situación absurda... cada vez que veía esa mirada en su cara, ella trataba.

Y más que apreciar sus esfuerzos, Severus no podía hacer. Ni podía decirle que esa ruta de escape no existía, no podía decirle que sus palabras estaban echadas al viento.

No podía decirle que no iba a escapar, porque no había donde irse.

_Hay confines que es decididamente demasiado peligroso cruzar. _

Había confines que no podían ser cruzados, y él ya se había resignado. Eso era el papel que iba a desempeñar para toda su vida, escapando de vez en cuando, pero siempre volviendo a casa al final, siempre fingiendo de no ver y no oír.

Había confines peligrosos de cruzar, esos confines donde ni siquiera hubiera dejando entrar a Lily, que de seguro se habría dado cuenta que no había nada de salvar en él, no importaba cuanto ella pusiera hablarle y aconsejarlo.

Y él no quería que se diera cuenta.

Si hubiera pasado, habría acabado siendo solo otra cosa que había perdido.

_“Pero sé una cosa: si estás listo a arriesgar, la vista del otro lado es espectacular.” _

Espectacular.

_Espectacular_.

Pero nunca iba a descubrirlo, porque por él no había vida del otro lado.

Y no iba a arriesgar de saltar al vacío, de rebelarse a esa existencia, sin la seguridad que al final de esa oscuridad de verdad estuviera una luz dentro que, finalmente, poder encontrar un poco de serenidad.

_La vista del otro lado es espectacular._

Era una mentira, pero no iba a decírselo.

No tenía obligaciones por sí mismo, porque solo era un inútil chico sin razón de derribar las mismas barrieras que se había impuesto.

No tenía obligaciones por su vida.

Esa misma vida que lo había relegado en ese lugar olvidado por el hombre.

_En un limbo. _


End file.
